patriot_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Cameron
Yuri Cameron is one of the main protagonists of League of Patriots. In the S1-5 timeline, Yuri is the third patriot to be enlisted. In the S6 timeline, Yuri is the second patriot. ''Season 1, 2 and 4 Timeline'' Yuri was born into a predominantly government family, his Father was a veteran of the first world war, and his Mother worked in the DOD. Yuri joined the U.S Military in 1941, and was deployed in 1943. Yuri was a legend, and accumulated over 2,513 kills during the war. Upon retiring from the military in the 50s, and became a CIA agent from the SAD division. He was sent on a behind lines mission in Vietnam. After a hectic battle that left him in a coma, the only hope to return him to life was to inject his soul with a newly discovered element known as HT. '' ''The U.S decided to intentionally kill him in his coma, so he could be used as a test subject. His brother, Gabriel, was murdered by U.S troops firing squad only six days later. Upon resurrection, his aging halted and his physical appearance was reversed to age 24. This also gave him the unique ability to live until every single cell in his body is dead, from if at least one cell remains, he can regenerate to perfect condition within mere hours. He also picked up a few other special traits from this new element. Yuri Cameron, in the 70s, became the third member of the unit. Yuri was, again, brutally killed by General Shepherd after raiding Makarov's house. He was then resurrected from a vial of blood he intentionally left in the nearby woods, foreseeing his unfortunate fate. ''Season 3 Timeline'' Yuri's history remained generally the same in the second timeline. In this timeline, Yuri Cameron fought alongside the Patriots against the Omnic crisis. This season was cancelled, but in a later, planned episode, Yuri was killed off screen later on in the season by a nuclear detonation New York. ''Season 4 Timeline'' The original history persists. Yuri survived, and hid away with Inferno. Near the end of 2016, Yuri Cameron was possessed by an unknown entity he refers to as "Kyle", who was trying to kill every superhuman in that universe. With Kyle's aid, Yuri killed three patriots, a resurrected John F. Kennedy, the daughter of Irving Brooks, and Timid Goliath himself. After the joint LoP-IC siege on his home in Hawaii, his fiance, Elizabeth "Inferno" Redacted was shot in the spine by Timid. The bones shattered, sending shards into her heart, killing her within mere moments after their escape from their home. This only worsened his killing spree, but League of Patriots was officially cancelled due to the writing team splitting up, until the show's crew finally got back together. ''Season 5 Timeline'' In this timeline, not only was Yuri the second Patriot as opposed to being the third, he met a swift end in 1974 during the Arctic Circle Nuclear Station Operation, at the hands of Timid E. Goliath due to Timid's jealousy of his superiority. The reason of his death was covered up by Timid in the official records. Yuri's death sparked his brother, Gabriel, to want to join the LoP, which caused Timid to confess his murder to Scopes. Timid was arrested by Scopes, which caused Timid to escape and defect and become an antagonist. Yuri's death in Season 5 dramatically shaped the course of it's events. In the midst of Gabriel's intense war on Timid, Yuri from Season 4 was caught in a time warp, and, effectively, transcended timelines into Season 5. However, Kyle's control was lost because of this, and Yuri has only so far learned of his fate, rescued Natalia (who was also caught in the same time warp), and met that timeline's Inferno, Gabriel and Old Boy. He hid at the Riverwood mother base alongside Natalia, until the end of season.' ''Weapons Yuri Cameron has the most extensive arsenal out of any patriot in the League. This is a list of every weapon he carries in his pocket dimension duffle bag. M16A3 Assault Rifle M4A1 Assault Rifle HK-416 Assault Rifle HK-417 Assault Rifle HK-433 Assault Rifle StG-45 Assault Rifle StG-44 Assault Rifle StG-52 Assault Rifle StG-90 Assault Rifle FG-42 Assault Rifle MG-42 Machine Gun M134 Minigun Bren Mk IV LMG MP-18 w/ Bayonet MP-40 Type 89-F Assault Rifle C7A3 Assault Rifle C8-SFW Assault Rifle AK-74M Assault Rifle AK-47 Assault Rifle AK-12 Assault Rifle R4-C Assault Rifle Remington Arms ACR MK-17 SCAR-H BOYS Anti-Tank Rifle TG18 Anti-Everything Rifle Kar98 w/ Radium Sight Gewehr 98 w/ Bayonet Springfield M1903 Anti-Metal Gun Lewis Gun w/ Anti Air Sights Five Seven Pistol Mauser C96 Walther P38 Savage Sawn Off Shotgun HiPoint 995 Carbine M1897 Trench Gun "Shotfun" Model 10-A Shotgun SPAZ-12 Shotgun SPAZ-15 Shotgun AA-12 Shotgun Barrett M99 Anti Materiel Rifle Barrett M99 "Doorbuster" Model Tankgewehr M1918 Anti-Tank Rifle Tankgewehr M2017 Anti-Materiel Rifle White Phosphorus Grenades M67 Grenades M18 Claymore Thermite Grenades Fragmentation Grenades Stun Grenades Taser Grenades Trench Knife Spiked Trench Club Taser Gun